Road To Nowhere
by xVelvetVoicex
Summary: The Cullens leave to insure Bella's safety,But not long after their departure Bella's violently raped in Port Angeles,leaving her pregnant.Afraid, Bella runs from Forks. Alice see's what has happened and The Cullens return to Forks. But Where is Bella?


**Full Summary –** The Cullen's left after the Disaster of Bella's 18th Birthday, not long after their departure, Bella is raped and ends up getting pregnant with her attackers baby. She's afraid of what Charlie would think so she runs away. Alice sees what has happened to Bella so the Cullen's rush back to Forks, but she isn't there. She hates the Cullen's and wants nothing to do with them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here XD**

**Warnings- Future Lemons.**

**Pairings- Edward/Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" Charlie peered into my room cautiously, probably checking if I was still alive. It had been over 4 months since Edward and his family had left me in Forks. It felt like I'd died; my whole future had been ripped away from me.

"Yeah Dad" I sighed heavily. I rarely spoke to Charlie, most of the time he was away on duty since there were so many 'animal attacks' lately.

"I'm going fishing with Billy, are you OK by yourself till tonight?" he was always hesitant leaving me alone, as if I would kill myself or run away when he had gone. I wasn't that selfish though, but I couldn't say I hadn't thought about it at times.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said trying to sound like my old self.

"Love you Bells" he said before leaving. I felt guilty, he didn't deserve what I'd put him through but I knew his pain was my pain. He didn't like seeing me so lifeless and unhappy. I tried to act as if everything was OK, but I wasn't fooling anyone. My friends had ditched me, even Angela.

I got up off my bed and stumbled over to my mirror.

The girl I saw wasn't me, it was a complete stranger, her eyes were dull and her skin almost snow white, she could have been mistaken for a vampire.

I screwed my face up, turning away from my reflection.

_"I don't want you Bella" _Edward's voice echoed. I was used to hearing Edward's voice now, he sometimes even appeared to me but that was quite rare. He promised me it would be as if he never existed; what a load of bullshit that was.

I rolled my eyes, I should have known Edward and his family wouldn't want someone like me, after all I was the pathetic little human and they were the big strong vampires. I was their pet, I should have listened to Jess on my first day when she told me 'not to waste my time on Edward', cause he never dates.

I shouldn't have moved to Forks, I should have stayed in Phoenix where I was happy. Although that wouldn't have made Renee too happy.

I jumped as I heard the phone ring from downstairs.

I didn't want to get it, but who else would? I stumbled downstairs and quickly scooped it off the holding.

"Hello" I said flatly.

"Is this Bella?" a familiar voice came from the speaker.

"Yes this is she" I almost sounded sarcastic. I couldn't exactly pin point who was on the other end.

"It's Angela Weber" they said. For a moment I was stunned, why was she calling me? We hadn't spoken in over 3 months.

"Oh hey" I said surprised. Maybe she needed help with homework? But I hadn't been at school in ages.

"How have you been?" she sounded hesitant. _Just like Charlie._

"I've been good, Angela" I lied. It was easier than explaining why I was unhappy. The whole fucking town of Forks knew what happened with me and the Cullens.

"That's good, I was wondering if maybe you want to come to Port Angeles with me and Jess today" she asked sounding unsure.

Oh, what was I suppose to say? I hadn't even been asked out anywhere since _He_ had left. I had no interest in going either.

"Bella?" I must have taken too long to answer.

"Y-yeah s-ure Angela I'll meet you there yeah?" Damn and why didn't I say no?

"OK, we will meet you outside La Bella Italia at 12:30" Ouch, why did we have to meet where I first had dinner with Edward?

Oh well, Better get ready.

I quickly showered and got dressed in plain jeans and T-shirt. I guess it might be goodto get out of the house for a while.

I clutched my keys and walked out to my truck. It had been a while since I'd driven my Chevy, I hadn't been at school for ages, Charlie understood why I hadn't been attending school and wanted me to go back in my own time.

"Please, work" I whispered turning the key in the ignition

It started with _ROAR_, then quieted down ever so slightly. _Yes!_

I didn't know why I was suddenly eager to go out, maybe this is what I needed, a girls day out with Angela and Jess.

I sighed and started driving my way to Port Angeles. How bad could it be anyway?

Once I arrived, it was hard finding a parking spot so I had to park a fair distance from the restaurant. I saw Angela and Jessica who for some reason were smiling at me; I quickly walked over to them, sticking a fake smile on my face.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you came" Angela greeted.

Jessica just gave another small smile, before turning to Angela.

"You guys wanna do a bit of shopping, I heard there's a few sales on today" we didn't have to reply Jessica grabbed Angela and Angela grabbed me.

It kinda reminded of when...

I forced myself to stop thinking about the Cullen's, the more I thought about them the more painful today would be.

I sighed heavily, following Angela and Jess into the store they chose.

**Alice POV **

"Stupid Edward" I muttered quietly. Ever since we'd left Bella our whole family had been ripped apart. We were now living in Alaska, chosen by Carlisle who had been the most understanding toward Edward about leaving Forks, Although I knew that Carlisle didn't want to leave Forks either.

Our Brother was never here, he didn't give a damn how we felt about leaving Bella, but everyone gave him their word that we weren't to see, or have contact with Bella again. It was as if we had abandoned a member of the Cullen family.

"Alice"

I spun around to see my husband's concerned face.

"Yes Jasper" I said, I couldn't hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Are you OK?" he asked. He knew I wasn't, Jasper was the one that had to take everyone emotions, a few months ago he couldn't handle our emotions so he decided to leave for a couple weeks.

"No I'm not! I want to go back to Forks!" sobs erupted from my chest as I slid to the floor. Jasper came and wrapped his body around mine and pulled me closer.

Everyone had chosen to go hunting today minus Jasper and I, we'd decided to stay at the house.

This was the first time I had broken down over leaving. I knew my husband blamed himself for our departure. I watched after Bella's birthday as he glutted himself with animal blood every day. In the end I had to get Emmett and Carlisle to help bring back to the house.

"I miss her too, Darling" Jasper kissed my forehead, as I rested my head under his chin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see what she was doing. My eyes gazed over and I started to search for Bella's future.

Jasper realised what I was doing and cupped my face in his palms.

"Alice, you shouldn't" he whispered reluctantly.

**Bella POV**

"Bella" I was snapped out of my haze by Jessica, who was twirling around showing me another outfit she had chosen to try on.

"Yes?" I answered, looking up from my lap.

"How do I look?" she grins. I had to admit Jess had changed since the last time I saw her, she wasn't her usual stuck up bitchy self any more.

"It looks great" I said enthusiastically. My voice didn't sound fake at all.

Jess smiled and popped back into the changing room.

I looked at my phone; it was only 1:30pm. Angela had gone to get a few grocery items at another store and said she'd meet us in a few minutes.

It wasn't long before Jess came out of the change room, back in her own clothes.

"I might buy this" she muttered to herself.

Angela came strolling into the store, both hands filled with bags.

"Let me help you" I offered. I was quite surprised at myself today, it had been quite a nice day considering I didn't like shopping that much.

I took one of her bags, as we waited for Jess to pay for her outfit. I realised I should have brought money today; I actually found a few things I could have brought.

"OK, I'm good" Jessica walked over to us.

**Jasper POV**

As I saw Alice eyes become blank, I knew she was taking it on herself to check over Bella. It had been a rough few months and everyone was deeply depressed, even Rose; she felt guilty for how she had treated Bella before we left.

I blame myself for what happened at Bella's birthday party, my family had told me numerous times it wasn't my fault. They were wrong.

I put Alice between my legs hugging her waist as I waited for her to come back to the present.

It wasn't long before I was heard my wife scream, her entire body shook.

"Alice, what do you see, please tell me!" I begged. Whatever she was seeing it was terrifying her, as well as me. I tried calming her, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

"Oh God!" she cried, it looked like her face was becoming paler, if that were possible.

I heard my family (minus Edward), they had come home early. Could they have come at a worse time?

"Alice, shh you're OK" I picked her up, hugging her to my chest. I could still feel the terror coming off her.

Alice cried out again, covering her face with her hands. It was as if she couldn't pull herself from the vision.

My family rushed upstairs, Esme first followed by Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What's going on?" Esme panicked.

Esme took one look at Alice and gasped.

"B-Bella" Alice stuttered. What about Bella?

Carlisle walked over, calmly taking Alice's hands in his.

"What did you see, Alice" he completely excused what Edward said about not looking into Bella future, which I was thankful for.

"Bella is going to..." her voice trailed off as started to calm herself. Something bad must have happened, or was going to happen.

"Bella's is going to what, Alice?" Rosalie asked carefully.

"Bella, r-r-rape" even though her sentence didn't come out correctly, we knew what she meant.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed.

Esme had backed away from everyone, covering her mouth in disgust. We all knew what we had to do.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK CARLISLE!" Alice screamed. She was right; Bella was family we had to save her.

Carlisle seemed shocked before he composed himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Alice hissed, getting up.

That's Chapter One- Thank you to my Beta Simaril – You been a great help! :)

**Please Comment/Review- it will get me to update.**


End file.
